Love at First Sight
by anacondadrewberry
Summary: My first one shot. Yuugi is exhausted from work late one night and finds comfort with a mysterious stranger.


(A/N) Hello! This is my first one shot so it's kind of lame but I thought I'd still upload it. Let me know how it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

It was late. Around 11pm. A 20 year-old Yuugi Mutou was busy working his night shift at the Domino University cafe. He was saving up money to pay for books next semester, and so had been stuck working long hours late into the night.

There were purple bags underneath his half-lidded amethyst eyes and his spiky tri-colored hair was messed up because he no longer had time to properly brush it. His long, blond bangs drooped over his tired face as he wiped down the counter.

However, though he was always very exhausted from having to work hard his entire life, he managed to keep an upbeat attitude. His amiable personality awarded him with many loyal friends such as Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. They'd been very worried about him lately but he'd insisted that he was fine so they'd dropped the subject.

When Yuugi looked up from the counter he met with a pair of deep scarlet eyes staring at him from the other side of the room. Yuugi had noticed that the stranger had been coming in the cafe and sitting in the same spot for about a week now. It seemed that the stranger kept glancing at him, but Yuugi chalked this up to his own paranoia.

The stranger was very handsome with the same tri-colored hair as Yuugi except for three electric blond bangs shooting up into the dark spikes. He had lightly tanned skin, sharp features, and those smoldering scarlet eyes that seemed glued to Yuugi.

Yuugi returned to his cleaning, dropping his gaze to the counter once more. All of a sudden, Yuugi felt someone approaching him. He looked up again and into those same scarlet eyes, but this time they were much closer. Yuugi let out a gasp of surprise at the stranger's close proximity and felt his face heat up. Finally, he managed to say, "What do you want?"

The stranger slowly leaned across the counter so that his mouth was next to Yuugi's ear and whispered, "You" in a deep, seductive, and breathless voice. Yuugi gulped.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been admiring you from afar for much too long." The stranger replied. "When do you get off your shift?"

"Umm..." Yuugi mumbled, very shaken up. Then, after regaining his composure, he answered, "Look, I don't know who you are and I don't want to. Now please _leave me alone." _He enunciated the last three words.

The man's face fell in mock disappointment. "C'mon, you're hurting my feelings, Little One." He teased.

"Little One?!" Yuugi repeated in outrage. He was very defensive about his height. "I'll have you know that you're not but a couple inches taller than me so you'd better watch who you're calling 'little!'" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation.

The man chuckled at Yuugi's response and said, "Okay, if you don't want me to call you Little One give me your name."

"Yuugi." He muttered back.

"Yuugi..." The man tasted the name on his lips and decided he liked it.

"What's yours?" Yuugi asked.

The man smiled at Yuugi's curiosity. "Yami." He replied.

"Well then, _Yami_. If you're not going to order something I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Fine, give me a black coffee." He smirked.

"Hrmf." Yuugi grumbled as he began making Yami's drink with a frown on his face. _Why wouldn't this guy just take a hint and leave him alone? _

Yami smiled at Yuugi's frustrated expression. It was just too cute and Yami couldn't get enough.

"You never answered my question." Yami observed.

"What question?" Yuugi tilted his head in puzzlement.

"When does your shift end?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes." Yami replied immediately.

"Or what?" Yuugi questioned defiantly, hands on hips.

"Or I'll keep coming here every day to harass you." Yami retorted with a grin.

Yuugi mumbled something about "stubborn" and "pig headed" before saying "Twelve" in a defeated voice.

Yami smirked. "All right, then. I'll meet you in front of the cafe in an hour." He didn't wait for a reply and strutted out the door.

"Wait!" Yuugi called after him. "You forgot your coff-" Yuugi cut himself off. "Oh, never mind." He sighed bitterly, looking down at the full mug of steaming black liquid. He shrugged and downed the entire cup, thinking to himself, _I'm gonna need it_.

Twelve-o-clock finally rolled around as Yuugi closed up the cafe and walked outside into the cool night air, hoping that Yami didn't show. No such luck.

A pair of amused scarlet eyes appeared out of the darkness and approached Yuugi. "Hello again." He greeted.

"What is this all about?" Yuugi barked back. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and fall asleep. He really was tired.

"Hush, Aibou. I just wanted to get to know you. You intrigue me." He replied in a soothing tone.

"Can't we do this another time? You know, like, _not _in the middle of the night?" Yuugi admitted to himself that he was attracted to the scarlet-eyed male, but his want for sleep far outweighed his desire for this man.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, a look of concern clouding his typically cocky expression.

"Leave me alone!" Yuugi snapped and turned to walk away.

Yami's hand reached out and grabbed Yuugi's arm, desperate to comfort the angry man. "Yuugi," he began in a hushed voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just..."

"Just _what_?" Yuugi interrupted.

"Just wanted to be with you." And with that, Yami swung Yuugi into a close embrace and smashed their lips together, praying that Yuugi felt the same way.

Yuugi let out a gasp of surprise, but eventually melted into the kiss. His mind fogged over in bliss and he wound his hands through Yami's soft hair, pulling him closer. After a few moments, the two reluctantly pulled apart for need of air. They were breathing heavily and looking into the other's eyes, not wanting this moment to end.

After regaining his breath, Yami finally broke the silence. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Yuugi pulled Yami closer, closing the small distance between them and whispered breathlessly, "I do now," before crashing there lips together again in another loving and passionate kiss.


End file.
